


Reflection

by isskyeokay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isskyeokay/pseuds/isskyeokay
Summary: There was always this person. This one person that shows up in the mirror whenever he's in a crowded place. It's nothing much, but Dan always noticed that the reflection was staring at him. And when he turned around to search for the owner of the reflection in the crowd, he never managed to find him.Now the man in the reflection asks for his help. What will Dan discover?





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I post my work here, so please give me critiques and suggestions after reading. It'll be much appreciated. Thanks and happy reading!
> 
> -Skye

 ** I **

  
There was always this person. This one person that shows up in the mirror whenever he's in a crowded place. It's nothing much, but Dan always noticed that the reflection was staring at him. And when he turned around to search for the owner of the reflection in the crowd, he never managed to find him.

  
***

The man in the reflection is there again. This time he followed Dan to the shopping centre. He's staring at him through the mirror in the frozen aisle. Dan knows he's there. He can feel his gaze never leaving him. Dan felt goosebumps.

Dan dared himself to take a peek while he picked up a bag of frozen peas. The man was close by. Close enough to allow Dan to faintly see the colour of his eyes. It was blue. But it was also green. Honestly, Dan couldn't figure out what colour they were. It was a weird mixture of colours, and for a moment Dan felt his body froze like the bag of peas in his hand. Quickly, he snapped out of it and proceed to fill his cart.

The reflection still followed him around. He saw him through the glass door of the industrial fridge while getting milk, he saw him in the mirror while walking through a furniture display, and he even saw the reflections' feet while trying out shoes. He got fed up. He needs to do something about this.

An idea flashed through his head, and he went back to the mirror he passed by in furniture display. He stood in front of the mirror. The reflection man was near by. Dan breathed on the mirror and scribbled words on his condensed breath.

_'Stop following me around.'_

The reflection noticed Dan's message and seemed to be stepping cautiously, inching closer to the mirror. Dan left his spot and pretended to look at the sofas and recliners. After a while he heard a faint tapping of glass. Dan went back to the glass and he saw his reply.

_'Help me save myself.'_

First of all, the writing was reversed. Second of all, Dan didn't understand what that means. And third of all, the reflection man was peeking from under the mirror. His eyes were big with bright and vivid colours swirling around his pupils. But the physical body of that reflection is nowhere to be seen. It was like someone's reflection just decided to run away and wander around for a bit.

Still astonished, Dan tried to touch the reflections' head - just out of curiosity. He didn't really feel anything, but the reflection definitely felt something. Dan's reflection is patting him now.

Dan was weirded. He even shivered a bit before eventually leaving the weird reflection man as quickly as he could.

He left the shopping centre immediately after he paid for his groceries. He didn't dare look at windows or mirrors on the way home. He got the creeps just thinking about it.

When Dan got home, he checked every single reflective surface in his house to make sure the reflection man didn't follow him home. Thankfully, he didn't. Finally he could rest, Dan thought.

Lying on his checkered monochrome bed, Dan unlocked his phone and surfed the web. He had been asking questions on his social media about the reflection man that has been following him. Up to this point he received no clear explanations and dozens of replies saying that he's either delusional, hallucinating, or is on drugs.

Honestly, that's not helping.

Dan didn't get the answer he needed, and his arms were tired from holding the phone up for a long time. Dan decided to lock his phone. But then, he saw him.

Him, the reflection that's been following him around the whole day, in the black screen of his phone, casually lying next to him on the bed. Dan was shocked, screaming the loudest 'holy crap' he could let out. His dropped his phone on the bed, abandoning it while Dan sprinted out of the room.

Armed with a small mirror, Dan paced around in his flat. Cautiously stepping from one room to another, making sure the man wasn't behind him.

He could hear the sound of a finger tapping on glass. It seems to be coming from his bedroom.

Cautiously, Dan approached the source of the sound. He saw the man in the mirror, waiting for Dan to come. He seems to have written something on the glass. Curiosity taking over, Dan walked closer.

_'Please calm down and let me explain.'_

Dan wasn't convinced. He raised an eyebrow, suspicious. But he sat down in front of the mirror anyway, his reflection sitting behind the mystery man.

"Go on." Dan ordered.

The man took out a piece of paper from behind him and stuck it to the mirror. Dan internally wondered how long he had prepared this. Probably when he was freaking out.

_'My name is Phil Lester. I'm sorry for bothering you these past weeks. I need your help. My physical form went missing last month and I cant seem to find him anywhere. The house that he lived in was empty, and it seems that wherever it is that he went to, has no mirrors. Please help me find him.'_


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be really active, but I'll try to update at least once a week.
> 
> Thanks for the comments on the previous chapter, I appreciate it so much!
> 
> -Skye

He forgot how long it has been since he was forcefully snatched from the comfort of his house and brought to this unnerving, old candy factory.

Ironic, really. This was the place where sweets were made. But right now, he's there feeling bitter.

He can feel his hands still tied up behind the chair he's sitting on. His legs were the same.

He hasn't shaved nor had a haircut for quite a while. His neck itched, his hair is messy, his hands were tied up, he cant feel his legs, his eyes were sore, and it feels like one of his internal organ fell off. All in all, he felt like crying.

Phil Lester had no idea why he's being held captive. He was sure he didn't do anything wrong. He was always careful to watch his words and was never rude to anyone. This was the last thing that he imagined could happen to him. The possibilities of the mistake he made rushed through his head. His heart rate escalates. He couldn't breathe.

 

***

 

"Now now, don't hyperventilate and die when I haven't done anything to you yet," a voice said from beyond Phil's field of vision, followed by a heavy sound of footsteps walking toward him.

Phil wanted to think that he knew that voice. He really do. Sadly, he doesn't. The voice was new to him. So cold and harsh, Phil wouldn't want to have friends who speak to him like that. But then again, this person wasn't his friend.

"What do you want from me?" Phil croaked. The person, who Phil assumed to be a man, stepped closer. This was the first time he got closer to Phil and talked to him since he dragged Phil in here. He had this mask on. It was quite odd, but understandable. He wouldn't want anyone to recognise him too if he had kidnapped someone innocent.

"That's a very generic question you're asking," he said. He crouched down in front of Phil, lifting his chin up with his index finger. "But let me answer you anyway."

The kidnapper traced Phil's eyelids with his thumb. His fingers were coarse and cold. Phil shivered at the touch. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. Not even one single bit.

Still with his thumb on Phil's eyelids, the kidnapper smiled. "I want to harvest your eyes," he said. "They'll be a great centrepiece for my collection."

That answer sent a jolt of electricity through Phil's spine. His stomach churned. He's scared. Really, really terrified. He wanted to scream, hit the man in front of him, escape. But his body couldn't seem to move.

"That's a nice expression you're making. Oh, I wish I had brought a mirror along with me. You should've seen your face," he said. "You're giving me the butterflies, Phil. Do it more often next time."

The man walked away, leaving Phil alone, still startled.

Phil was mortified of the thought that he couldn't even move a single muscle in front of that man. It's not like he's going to die, but Phil still needs his eyes. And the thought of having your eyes being scooped straight out of its socket sounded much more painful than, say, dying in your sleep. So Phil didn't want to take his chances. He'd rather die a different kind of way. Preferably peacefully, surrounded by something more lively than the nothingness that he's in right now.

A small part of Phil's naive brain imagined himself being saved. He even imagined going home, feeling whole as if nothing had happened.

The brain is a torture device, and Phil hates himself.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue. Please don't beat me up.
> 
> Also, please leave feedbacks after you finish reading, I would like to know your thoughts about this work.
> 
> -Skye

"So," Dan said. "Basically what you're saying is that you followed me because you need my help to rescue your physical form, and you need me to do it because I'm the only one that can see you?"

The man in the mirror — Phil, nodded. Dan was still baffled about the whole thing. He can't seem to grasp the whole concept of this. Dan wanted to help, he really do. But he still doesn't understand how or what he's supposed to do.

Other than the whole reflection shenanigan, he was also confused as of why the authorities hasn't started to search for Phil. Has no one reported him missing? Dan needed to know stuff before he can take any action.

He decided to look him up. What did he say his name was? Phil Lester?

The search engine on his computer began showing its search result. Phil's social media link showed up, and Dan decided to check that first.

Phil's twitter is mostly filled with him retweeting his friends, posting some pictures of him with his friends and his family. Aren't they worried about him? They should've been searching for him by now if Phil was so close with them.

Dan needed to ask them.

And so Dan began his interrogations. He DM-ed everyone that seems to be close with him on the site. He first introduced himself as Phil's friend from overseas. And then he asked how they knew Phil, when they last saw him, do they know where he was and whether or not they noticed something weird going on with Phil in the last month.

Most of them knew Phil from college or high school, a few of them were Phil's internet friends, and the remaining others were just acquaintances. The majority of them saw Phil a long time ago. His internet friends said they talked with Phil last month. They said Phil stopped replying to them, telling them that if he doesn't come back in two months, he wants them to forget him.

That's pretty weird, Dan thought. If it was him, he'd be frantically asking Phil what's happening, being worried to death because he couldn't see what's happening to Phil for himself. He turned his head to Phil in the mirror.

"Why did you tell them to forget you?" Dan asked him.

Phil averted his eyes, visibly recalling what he was thinking back then. It looked like a fragment of a memory passed through his head. His eyes shimmered and then he started to write frantically onto a piece of paper.

_'I was being followed. A stalker, I think. He's been following me since two months ago. I was going to report him to the police.'_

Dan frowned. The one who kidnapped Phil might as well be that stalker.

"Do you have any idea what that stalker wants?" Dan asked. "Or who they are?"

Phil scrunched his face and then shook his head. Dan sighed. They still have a lot of investigating to do.

The next person Dan's going to ask is Phil's parents. He needs to know why his parents were being so ignorant about his son.

Dan dialed the number Phil gave him. After a few rings, a woman's voice picked it up.

"Hello there, is this the Lester residence?" Dan asked.

"Yes. And who is this?" The voice on the other side sounded confused. Most likely because they've never heard of Dan's voice before.

He continued the conversation, claiming to be a friend of Phil's from his community. His cover was asking the lady he assumed to be Phil's mom about why Phil hasn't been coming to meetings. He explained that Phil gave him his home number in case he didn't pick up his phone.

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't know where Phil is. He hasn't come home in a few weeks." Her voice faltered. She sounded like she wanted to say something. Dan took his chance.

"Mrs. Lester, have you noticed anything strange going on with Phil lately?" Dan asked. Mrs. Lester's breath hitched. It seems like Dan got something.

"I do, actually. But I don't think it's safe to talk about it on the phone. Can you, by any chance, come visit?" She asked.

Dan agreed. Mrs. Lester gave Dan an address and he'll be visiting tomorrow. At least he got some clues.

Dan remembered that he's got some pals at the police department. He could probably asked them for help. But for now, he thinks that it's best to prepare for tomorrow.

Dan turned to Phil in the mirror. He looks worried, his eyebrows were almost touching. His hands and feet were fidgeting. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I just talked to your mum. We'll be meeting her tomorrow. I hope we can get a lead about where your physical form is." Dan said.

Phil sighed and nodded. He bowed his head and mouthed a 'thanks.' Dan watched Phil drop himself on Dan's bed. He could only assume that he fell asleep immediately. Dan leet out a tired breath. Things are going to be hard starting tomorrow.


End file.
